


Istanbul

by seekingferret



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Subtitles Available
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: İstanbul cehennem gibiÖldürüyor hergün bizleri
Relationships: Elena Houghlin & Jane Kano & Sabina Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Istanbul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/gifts).



> song: "Istanbul" by Rashit

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics as translated by Google Translate:
> 
> Istanbul is such a hell  
> Bright city lights  
> Collects flies at night  
> He left his own villages  
> Every day thousands of them migrate  
> Magical neon poisons  
> Destroying them all
> 
> The lion has little to no bread  
> Don't be fooled by lies of gold  
> Istanbul earthquake danger  
> Istanbul explodes garbage  
> We are happy though  
> In our booming city  
> We laugh madly
> 
> Istanbul is full of bishops  
> Istanbul is insane to end  
> Among ten million people  
> No bond but hate  
> Istanbul is actually hell  
> Everywhere is concrete, everywhere is gray  
> Can a person be happy  
> All this stress while living  
> Istanbul is like hell  
> It kills us everyday


End file.
